the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Varyc
Varyc the Immortal or "Lord Varyc" as he is commonly styled, is an exceptionally powerful warlock who has cheated death for nearly a thousand years by transferring his soul from body to body. He is presently the last of his former Coven's elders, and though he is mistrusted by many, Varyc's sole purpose seems to be preventing power-hungry warlocks and magi from unleashing unspeakable horrors upon the world. His present form is that of a young gypsy who was convicted of the rape and murder of two of Myrewood's peasants. Rather than be hanged, the man was quietly taken to a dungeon, where he was imprisoned until the ritual could be performed. Recent events, including a long period of captivity have left him significantly weakened. Physical Description Tall and athletic, but not overly muscular, he appears to be somewhere in his early thirties. Personality Possessing a crude and sometimes cruel sense of humor, and a wit as sharp as a blade, one wonders if the man has any friends at all. A man who does not take dark magic lightly, he is quick to condemn those he considers to be unworthy of the powers they wield, and especially cruel to those he considers to be inept. While he has an odd way of showing it, Varyc is quite protective of those he sees as having potential often encouraging such potential with a harsh, verbal kick to the backside when such is required. His true purpose, and the knowledge he possesses are closely-guarded secrets, and shared only with a handful of the Coven's members, most of whom are now dead. Background Origins While his true origins are shrouded in mystery like the man himself, Varyc is said to be descended from one of the first hundred humans who learned magic from the Quel'dorei after aiding in the troll wars nearly three thousand years ago. Born in the Arathi Highlands perhaps a thousand years ago, he is said to have made a pact with the elves in exchange for the secrets of many of what are considered today's schools of forbidden magic. At twenty, he is believed to have married a Thalassian noblewoman. His Quel'dorei bride is said to have died with the child she was carrying. With mortal death looming over him and no heir, he is said to have transferred his soul into the body of a young nomad, and repeated this process numerous times in order to cheat death and fullfil his pact with the Quel'dorei. Fulfilling the Bargain As the years went on, Varyc is said to have been part of numerous covens throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, maintaining a relatively low profile until some foolish, power-hungry wizard attempted to wield destructive powers beyond their comprehension, and only then would he act--and act swiftly to prevent disaster. This would often result in a period of self-imposed exile, during which he seldom emerged until those who pursued him had either lost interest or died in some manner or another. Having spent countless years battling the burning legion and those who would allign themselves with the Man'ari, under the alias Gavin Felheart, he took on his first full-time apprentice in centuries, the sixteen year-old daughter of one of Stormwind's noblemen, Ursula Winerose. For almost thirty years, Gavin mentored her, eventually sharing his secrets with her, and aiding in the formation of what was later known as the Coven of Duskwood. Current Events Following an attempt on his life and the dissolution of the Coven's Council of Six, Varyc sought sanctuary in the remote, seaside village of Surwich. Having rented a large cottage under an alias, he is said to have paid handsomely to have several chests filled with his grimoires and other personal effects transported from the ruins of his former residence in Silverpine. He briefly led the Coven from Surwich, where he begun investigating numerous magical anomalies near the Dark Portal. After the Iron Horde emerged from the Dark Portal, Varyc is said to have been among the first to pass through it in pursuit of the invaders, and is rumored to have thwarted the efforts of the Burning Legion at the behest of Archmage Khadgar. He was captured in Shadowmoon Valley, and spent more than a month as a prisoner of the Shadowmoon Orcs, during which time he is said to have helped several other captives make their escape. Despite being tortured and suffering from numerous wounds, Varyc eventually made his escape in early March of 625 K.C. He presently resides with his lover, former High Priestess of the Coven, Taindrel Moonsorrow. Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Coven of Duskwood Category:Stromgarde Human